


A Padawan of Interest

by Angeleyes1uk1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 17 is legal in my country but I’m aware not all, Age Difference, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order, Second Sister POV, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order Spoilers, alternative universe, caltrilla, villanous crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1uk1/pseuds/Angeleyes1uk1
Summary: Trilla Suduri/Second Sister POV. A ginger Padawan piques the Inquisitor’s attention.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Trilla Suduri | Second Sister, Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 23
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

When Trilla first arrived on Bracca to investigate the report of force use by a scrapper, she didn’t find anything of any note amongst the line up. There was certainly no powerful Jedi amongst them to be a feather in her cap. A former Padawan maybe? The beings in front of her were very average indeed.

At least until the Abednedo gave his brief speech about the oppression of the Empire. As expected, once Trilla interrupted him with a saber through the heart, the fugitive stepped forward with his own lightsaber, that unmistakable sign of a Force user. 

The boy didn’t put up a defence to her Force push which momentarily stunned him. Masana caught him but the mindless brute suspended him over the ledge, as the Force would have it over the rail tracks, and the fool dropped him.

He didn’t get too far before Trilla caught up with him again. She shot him as he grabbed onto the gangway of his would-be rescuers’ ship, and as expected he scrambled his way to a solid surface.

Small, ginger, maybe around 17 years old? Definitely a Padawan when Order 66 was given.

‘Not much older than the younglings in your care,’ a hidden voice reminded her, before she swallowed it down, then drew strength from the dark side. 

As Trilla assessed his basic stance she asked him who Master was, who had sacrificed himself so the Padawan might live?

‘Unlike Cere, who betrayed you, led the Empire to the younglings you were protecting.’ Trilla remembered the looks on their faces. Her own pathetic pleading as one by one they were murdered before her. Their only crime being too young, too untrained for the Empire to make use of. 

Trilla however had been towards the end of her training. The Empire had honed her skills and made her one of the sharpest of tools. Her Master now was much more powerful, Lord Vader. 

She toyed with the red-headed Padawan. Really the fight was so one sided, but her intention now was not summary execution. She wanted to draw out the ship, find out who was trying to rescue this unimpressive specimen.

They did not disappoint. Their identity, however, was something else.

Cere. Her hair was shorn, her clothing changed to something more civilian, but the voice, her face—it was her. Trilla wondered how she could have missed sensing her old Master’s presence? But even now, seeing her with her own eyes, it was as if she was invisible in the Force.

Cere dragged the Padawan inside and began firing a blaster. A blaster? And so easily deflected. 

Trilla advanced and leapt towards the closing gangway, staring her nemesis in the eyes. She slashed across the closed door, too late to slip inside but instead she scrambled on top and towards the cock pit. That is where they would head next. 

There she was, with the Padawan, lightsaber still ignited, and a latero pilot. Trilla grabbed the controls with the Force, sending the space yacht into a spin. 

Cere stepped forward and was able to break her Force hold. Trilla got the slightest tang of her Force signature for just a moment before being flung from the ship. It was familiar, but dark. Just like the interrogation room that day.

Once Trilla’s feet hit solid ground, she took some time to assess the various factors in what happened, to predict what her quarry would do next.

Why would Cere waste her time and expose herself for a barely trained Padawan? One would have thought she had been burned once before in that regard.

The blaster. No lightsaber. The silence in the Force save for that one moment...

She had cut herself off from it. That’s why she needed the Padawan, a mouldable Force user to do her bidding. 

But for what purpose? Trilla was determined to find out. Maybe this Padawan would lead to a feather in her cap after all?


	2. Chapter 2

Her first stop was to search what had been obtained from the Jedi archives. Padawan, aged 11-13, male, human, Caucasian, red hair.

The search narrowed down to one result. Cal Kestis, Padawan of Jaro Tapal, a Lasat. Cal Kestis had been 12 years old at the time Order 66 had been given. They had been aboard a Venator-class Star Destroyer and had fought in the Bracca campaign. Their ship, the Albedo Brave, had been destroyed. Neither Jaro Tapal or his Padawan had been heard of since and were presumed dead. 

Clearly Cal Kestis had not travelled far after escaping, remaining on Bracca and taking up employment as a Scrapper. He remained there for five years undetected, unremarkable until a brief use of the Force, witnessed by a Probe droid.

Trilla considered what that told her about him. 12 year old, some Jedi training when he first arrived in Bracca, no doubt fresh out of an escape pod and traumatised. She doubted a Jedi Master would condone child labour so he had been alone, scared. But resourceful. Clearly not ambitious. Willing to conceal his powers to save his life, until one reckless act.

His friend, the mouthy Abednedo, clearly his life had been in danger and Cal Kestis exposed himself to save him. He was sentimental, selfless. 

Trilla began to build her picture of the ginger Padawan. Now she had an idea of who he was, she moved onto bigger fish.

What did Cere want him for? She hadn’t remained in hiding for five years only to turn up on an Imperial controlled planet to snatch a baby Jedi from execution.

Of course Cere had been monitoring transmissions. Her little hobby. They would need to be more aware in future.

Was Cere satisfied with her new apprentice, if he accepted the role? Of course he would accept it. He was ripe for further training and had just come out of a fight to survive, barely. Trilla has dominated him. Cal Kestis would be hungry for the ability to protect himself.

Cere would want to see improvements made. He was too weak at the moment. Trilla already knew everything that Cere could teach a young Jedi. There was of course what had happened since their paths had diverged. Trilla had embraced the dark, learned from it. Cere had closed herself off, stunted her own knowledge. He would not be ready for her when they next met.

She would monitor sightings of the yacht, see where they resurfaced. She would figure out what they were doing and stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

Cere Junda, Cal Kestis and the Latero pilot disappeared off the grid for a while, but Trilla was certain that they would reappear. Cere had an agenda.

Eventually they showed up on security footage from Zeffo. Zeffo was somewhere that the Emperor had previously explored, looking for artifacts left by the Force sensitive species that lived there long ago. As far as Trilla was aware the winds on the planet had caused havoc with Imperial mining equipment and the lack of any finds of interest had meant the project had been abandoned.

But a Jedi, particularly one with an unusual talent like psychometry might see clues that the average person might not.

Trilla decided for now that her tactic would be to observe, to let the plan unfold before her.

It was on Zeffo, watching footage of the intruder that Trilla started noticing the fruits of Cere’s training. Cal Kestis seemed more confident, held himself less like someone trying to hide their light under a bushel. The boy had also picked up a sickeningly cute droid along the way.

She had put together that Cere’s old Master, Eno Cordova, had spent a lot of time on Zeffo and had taken an interest in the extinct indigenous Force users and their technology. Lord Vader had confirmed that it was the deceased Jedi’s research that had sparked the Emperor’s own interest in the planet. Interestingly, albeit it with a different paint job, Eno Cordova had owned the same model of droid...

So Cere needed Cal Kestis to find whatever it was her Master had discovered, and which Cere clearly believed would help her cause. 

But more importantly, it was the first time Trilla got to see Cal Kestis without that damned scrapper poncho. He was still short but his shoulders were broader than expected. He was slim, Trilla could see that from his tight trousers, but he wasn’t skinny. All that manual labour on Bracca had thickened his muscles. He wasn’t...unpleasant to look at. Trilla even didn’t object to his ginger hair.

Trilla was still thinking hard as she changed out of her Inquisitor uniform and into her black silk robe in her quarters, if you could call the cramped room with a tiny fresher attached ‘quarters’. Still it was a step up from the barracks where she had started. Better still from the cells but that went without saying.

Her mind was whirring between her former master’s motivations and the red haired morsel she was manipulating. It was this whirl which caused Trilla to wake in the small hours somewhat bothered by an inappropriate dream.

She couldn’t help but feel a little ridiculous. The boy was little more than a child and so outmatched compared to herself. The dream had just been as a result of her preoccupation with his mission. Surely.


	4. Chapter 4

Kashyyyk was next, Trilla was informed by subordinates. Cal Kestis was assisting extremist rebels. 

Trilla had to wonder what Cere was playing at? She certainly was putting her new Padawan into the thick of things. Not exactly taking him under her wing and shielding him from the Empire. The flora and fauna in Kashyyyk wasn’t exactly easy to deal with either. Trilla’s feelings on Cere history of protecting her Padawan escaped in a sneer.

Trilla took her findings from Zeffo to her new masters. The Emperor was grateful for her work. He asked Trilla to personally oversee refreshed excavations on Zeffo. Trilla left immediately for Zeffo and took charge. There was something here as yet unseen, Cal Kestis hadn’t quite found it, and Trilla was determined to push beyond.

And find it she did. Trilla drove the workers hard, sure that Cere would send her pet Jedi back to Zeffo once she caught wind. 

Trilla could feel it as Cal Kestis ventured underground once more, becoming increasingly intense as he drew closer. Trilla couldn’t help but feel a buzz as they were once more face to face, and she was able to demonstrate just how much she knew about him.

The buzz became even a thrill as she heard his light sabre hum to life behind her.

“Outstanding.”

He had improved, as she had observed, but not enough. It was too easy, but she enjoyed the cat and mouse, the taunting and teasing. 

And then, her moment of glory, when she would finally put an end to her silly fascination, was denied. The droid put up the energy field between them.

Well, If she couldn’t end him today, maybe she could use the opportunity to manipulate the situation, make him see Cere’s true colours, realise what she was capable of. Who Trilla herself was.

That was the reason she removed the mask. Not as that tiny insecure voice inside whispered, that she wanted him to find her attractive too. Trilla knew she was, had been told many times, but something pathetic inside whimpered ‘please think I’m pretty.’

His reaction told her that her looks were unexpected, it passed his mind for a moment, but his big reaction was to her name. 

If the way he stepped closer with his name on those full pouty lips caused her insides to flip, she buried it.

He was cocky in the way he stated he could handle himself. Angry when she mentioned his old Master’s name. And vehement when he swore he wouldn’t let anyone touch the children named in the Holocron.

She knew he would. He would sacrifice himself for them. And the way there were mere inches between him, Trilla found herself having to leave before she embarrassed herself.

Cal Kestis was more than a pretty little sweet meat, he was light through to the bone, and it drew Trilla’s darkness to it like a moth to a flame. 

If the proximity was too tempting, then slicing his communications was irresistible. She enjoyed needling him, hearing his voice, leading him towards another opportunity to put an end to him. Their meeting had left her too...unbalanced...to deal with him personally and so she set her trap.

He survived. He was tenacious. Another attribute to add to the list.

After leaving the planet and handing over the artifact to Lord Vader, Trilla had her usual restless sleep. This time the force field had dropped just as Cal Kestis swore to never let anyone touch the Force sensitive children, and Trilla grabbed him by the collar and pulled his mouth up to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

After Zeffo, Trilla needed time to compose herself, to reimmerse herself in complete darkness. 

In short she needed to masturbate the ginger Jedi out of her system and move on.

Cal Kestis disappeared off the grid again briefly before reappearing on Kashyyyk once more. As if her superiors sensed her weakness they sent Masana to apprehend or kill him. Masana failed and she died. Trilla’s little light side crush was getting stronger. 

They should have sent her. Trilla had always been more skilful than that brute.

Then there were reports that he was on Dathomir, and then Ilum without a light sabre. Dathomir was a dark and dangerous place, avoided by even the Empire, and clearly something there had bested him. Regardless, Cal Kestis returned, with a new sabre.

The news from there three Trilla into a rage. He was now accompanied by a young nightsister. The knowledge caused a red ball of whirling emotions in Trilla’s chest. 

Had it been the nightsister been the one to best him? That was Trilla’s role! 

Trilla tried unsuccessfully to convince herself that it wasn’t jealousy twisting the knife, but the thought of Cal Kestis and his witch kissing, bodies intertwined sent Trilla over the edge.

She would kill the both of them. She would.


	6. Chapter 6

When Trilla arrived in the Zeffo monument on Bogano, Cal Kestis was staring transfixed into a reflective surface. He was so captivated he hadn’t even noticed her presence.

Suddenly he punched and shattered the focus of his attention. 

It was only when he went for the holocron and Trilla ignited her saber that his senses returned to him. Trilla taunted him and again they fought. It was familiar. Comforting even. He was improving every time they met. He was becoming a challenge.

They crossed sabers and he distracted her with a brief lowered glance. She struck but he feinted. 

He force pushed her away and grabbed Trilla’s sabre. His moment of triumph became his downfall when his psychometry hit. Trilla pulled the holocron to her and left as her life experiences seen through the saber that had seen her through it all brought Cal Kestis to his knees. 

One thing they weren’t short of at Fortress Inquisitorious was unused lightsabers. Bodies were expendable but the equipment they left behind was put into storage for the next in line to fill their boots.

Trilla wasn’t surprised at all when shortly after her return the ever persistent Cal Kestis followed but this time he wasn’t alone.

He even tried to tempt her back to the light. Bless.

What she didn’t expect was for Cal Kestis to best her again. To take the holocron from her. For it to be her on her knees.

To add insult to injury, he switched off his saber. Cal Kestis was showing her mercy. It was humiliating.

And then Cere arrived with apologies. Trilla wasn’t sure what hurt more. Her words or the cauterised lightsaber wound. Some of the hate for her former master, just a little, lifted.

But then she felt the dark cloud of HIS presence, the curling tendrils of his force grip around her, holding her in place.

Vader jumped down behind her and Trilla knew what was coming. She had failed and would be summarily executed. Her existence would be terminated. He would take away the mercy Cal Kestis left her with.

She watched as the two Jedis took a step back from the Sith behind her. They ignited their weapons. Futile. They were as dead as she was. There was no fighting Vader. He was too strong.

But maybe they could at least leave a mark on her behalf.

Trilla’s final words as the saber came down were “Avenge us.” 

Not just her, but a mark for Masana, the younglings she was captured with, those other who died, even those she ended herself. For those who were turned and twisted to darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Burning pain then darkness. Falling. Floating. Cold. 

Death wasn’t what she imagined. It was almost peaceful. The most peace she had known for a long time.

She thought about Cere, about how she acknowledged the harm she had caused. It was a genuine apology. It wouldn’t erase the consequences but it was hard to remain as angry as she had been for years. Not now she was dead anyway. Death had a way of bringing things into focus.

Like Cal Kestis. His cute little freckled face. If she still had a body she would have smiled. He had grown and became Trilla’s equal. She hoped he was wise enough to run and not fight Vader. Just maybe he would get to live. She hoped so. He deserved it.

A little twinge of possessiveness hit her as she mulled over the possibility of Cal Kestis alive and happy with his little witch. Okay, so jealousy still existed beyond the grave. 

Then there was a rush and a feeling of being dumped on a surface. There was noise again. And pain, so much pain. Then darkness and nothing again. This time no thoughts.

Trilla returned to a green glow and an accented voice chanting. It was compelling but alien as she felt drawn to the voice and the light. It passed but Trilla appreciated the return of her consciousness.

It was still dark but her back burned, from shoulder to hip. Pain, so much pain. She felt as if she was laid on her stomach in the recovery position. Someone began laying soothing Bacta along her wound and Trilla groaned out loud. 

After the Bacta Trilla fell into a deep sleep. She awoke to more darkness and the familiar sensation of Cere’s presence. For a while the years rolled back and Trilla asked Cere where she had been, why had she left Trilla alone. Trilla felt a cool hand wipe away the sweat and stuck hair from her brow. “Shhhh.” Trilla smiled and drifted off again.

This time she awoke to Cal Kestis’ voice, talking. Trilla couldn’t really make out what he was saying but felt the knitting together sensation of force healing. Clumsier than Cere. He sound like he was offloading, conflicted. The words continued to elude her but Trilla decided she had all the time in the universe to listen.

The cycle repeated—green light and chanting, Cere caring for her, Cal Kestis healing, sometimes talking, sometimes not. It got faster and faster until it culminated in Trilla opening her eyes and gasping for breath. 

Blankets. An uncomfortable bed and laid on her stomach. Pain,dull but constant. No one was around. 

Trilla tried to push herself up but a burning pain across her entire body slammed her back down. Her limbs were weak but it was nothing like the tightness and the burn across her back. It took her breath away.

She had a few moments to compose herself before the door opened. She was in a room that looked more like a workshop than sleeping quarters.

She looked up as well as she could, Cere dropped to her knees beside her. Cal Kestis and the Nightsister stood in the doorway.

“Trilla, it’s okay. You’re alive. You’re safe. But you need to give yourself time to heal. Rest.”

Trilla breathed deeply. It was humiliating, to lie here so helpless.

But she wasn’t dead. 

She had escaped death. Had escaped Vader. And Cere and Cal Kestis had saved her. What did it all mean? Where did things go from here?


End file.
